With the advent of media recording devices such as a digital video recorder (DVR), consumers can pause a live video program and resume viewing at a later time. Some DVRs may be capable of pausing a program and reestablishing viewing at a TV set different from the one from which the program was originally paused. Although such technology has proven useful, it is not helpful to consumers who desire continued presentation of the paused media program while commuting outside a residence where the DVR is located.
A need therefore arises for a method for reestablishing presentation of a paused media program.